Perfect Little Life of Lies
by OilSlickLove
Summary: His friends knew it, even outsiders knew it: Johnny needed help. Not medical or school help, but mental help. That boy had a powerful imagination, and he had no idea that what he thought was real, was in fact fake.


Perfect Little Life of Lies

Lips peeled back as he witnessed the pure horror that ensued before him. The nightmare that he had awoken from night after night, the endless amount of worthless tears, and the countless words of comfort spoken to no one but himself. And, there it was; right in front of him in full splendor. Lola Lombardi and Gord Vendome going at it like wild animals. Lola: his pride and joy, his love and happiness, his liar and slut. She was sleeping with one of his most hated enemies, without shame. Behind his back. _Fuck_.

He grits his teeth, wearing them down to the gum as he broke the window that he was looking through, with his fist. The glass smashed into tiny pieces, and as cliché as it sounds, so did his heart. They stopped abruptly staring right at the perpetrator. "Johnny?!" Lola screamed.

He didn't try to get inside, or try to say anything. He turned around and left leaving the two teens dumbfounded and baffled. He didn't care. It's what they deserved. They deserved anything that made them feel negative. _Damn him, that fuckin' Gord is gunna get it…_his thoughts dripped with venom. He couldn't think of anything but what he just saw. And, it would never leave him. Never.

His friends knew it, even outsiders knew it: Johnny needed help. Not medical or school help, but mental help. That boy had a powerful imagination, and he had no idea that what he thought was real, was in fact fake.

He'd have visions of his ex-girlfriend, Lola, having sex with every boy, and even girl, in the entire school. Now, Lola was very flirty and did cheat on him, but she never had sex with anybody other then the one time with Gord. Oh, and that other time with Chad… okay, so she did some dudes behind his back, but not the entire school. She honestly wasn't that bad.

He started to see those things after he caught her with Gord. He had busted a window, and had to get seventeen stitches in his fingers, fist and back of the hand and some on his palm, when he saw her do it. She, of course, begged for forgiveness, but he wouldn't take her back. He was completely devastated. His entire being changed after that. He grew thinner, his skin paled from staying in the auto shop from early hours until the dead of night, and he would mumble strange things to himself.

He would go around smashing more windows, breaking into houses, and creating all sorts of havoc all because he thought he saw Lola doing what he believed she ought not to do. His friends told him that even if she was doing that kind of stuff it shouldn't matter, they weren't together anymore. Johnny only shook his head, "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter whether or not we're together as boyfriend and girlfriend. She'll always be mine, and I'll be hers." After time the hallucinations would become more frequent, and soon he had to be kept at school under the surveillance of a prefect at all times.

Peanut or Larry, his most trusted friend, went to a professional and told the woman everything about Johnny. She told him that the teen might be going through some major mental breakdown. Peanut had asked how long the breakdown would last. "A couple of days, a week, a month, maybe even years. Some people never recover from breakdowns. A broken heart can lead to a broken mind. He's still young, and his brain is still developing, so if this break up really did some damage to him, it may become permanent." That wasn't something Larry didn't want to hear.

They, his friends, tried to convince him to go back. "Go back to the asylum, Johnny, they can help you, I promise."

He'd yell and scream and holler, "No! You can't make me! I know what I'm seeing! I'm not crazy! I am NOT CRAZY!" He then would knock things down, and slam anything he got his hands on onto the walls, or even at other people. He'd become an uncontrollable maniac. Only Norton, the biggest and strongest in the group other then Johnny himself, could hold him down, and it would be a difficult job, even for him.

One day, they knocked Johnny out with a baseball bat, and carried him all the way to Happy Volts Asylum. They signed him in, and dumped his body back into the cell he had not to long ago. When he awoke, he went completely mad. He banged on the door mercilessly, yelled at the top of his lungs, and pulled and tugged at his hair until it started to come out in fistfuls. Blood had started drip down his face from ripping his hair out, and scratching at his scalp. Orderlies burst into the room, knocking the mentally unstable boy to his back. They took the large needle they filled to the brim with strong sedatives, and injected until all of it was all gone. Johnny stopped then. And he didn't get up for three days.

After that, Johnny stayed in the asylum for 7 years, and came out a new man. He had to take medication, but it wasn't anything strong or important, it just helped him sleep at night. He no longer saw visions of Lola, nor cared about her any longer. He moved on, it took him a while, but he did it. He didn't finish school, but he didn't care. He was going to work with his father in the auto repair shop that he owned anyway.

His friends welcomed him back with open arms, and they were more then happy to forget the past. They started all over again. And, Johnny was in an absolute euphoria.

He never did see Lola again. No one ever explained where she was, but he never asked. He didn't care. But, you see, even if he did ask, he would not have been told an answer. They'd never tell him that he didn't just leave after he broke the window. They'd never admit that he grabbed a piece of glass from the pile he created and stabbed her until she was painted a deep dark red and thousands of holes in her. And, when she had supposedly asked or forgiveness and he told her no, he was talking to thin air. No, they would never do that. They would never ruin this perfect little life of lies.


End file.
